El monstruo en la ventana
by CielPhantomm
Summary: A nada en la vida se le debe temer. Solo se le debe comprender. Frase de Marie Curie


Ha llegado mi época favorita del año, y como es costumbre ya saben lo que viene, ¡Los especiales!

Espero publicar al menos tres historias con temática de día de muertos o Halloween.

Espero que lo disfruten y les hagan temblar. Quedo de vos. My ladys, My lords un placer.

Atte: Ciel Phantomm.

Posdata: Por si lo preguntan, si he cambiado el seudónimo. Creo que este es más parecido al anterior.

**El monstruo en la ventana**

**Resumen **

A nada en la vida se le debe temer. Solo se le debe comprender. Frase de Marie Curie

**Capitulo único.**

El viento soplaba con fuerza meciendo las ramas de los arces del jardín de Wayne Manor produciendo un rumor bajo y profundo, una tonada lúgubre como los murmullos de un velorio. Era entrada la noche, el reloj del abuelo en la sala de estar acaba de sonar anunciando las diez en punto.

Un destello atravesó el cielo cubierto por las perpetuas nubes negras que se negaba a abandonar Gotham, y poco después el sonido del trueno se hizo presente. Bruce se tapo hasta la cabeza con las mantas en un gesto de autopreservación en el que solo un niño podría poner su confianza.

A los ocho años creía ser lo suficientemente grande para dormir en su propia cama a pesar del miedo que le inspiraba la tormenta que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento.

El ser endémico de la ciudad Maldita lo obligaba a llevar en sus venas la oscuridad y maldad de todo ser nacido en aquel lugar, pero de igual manera, la bondad, esperanza y optimismo de sus progenitores le era completa y fiel mente oriunda de su idiosincrasia, de su alma.

Por eso aprieta los labios, cierra los ojos e intenta dormir. Cuenta ovejas, que después de un rato se convierten en vacas, pollos y hasta cerditos, sin lograr llegar a la tierra de los sueños.

No correrá a meterse en la cama de sus padres, a pesar de saber que Martha tendrá solo caricias suaves y cantos dulces y Thomas brazos fuertes y protectores, además de palabras alentadoras y confiables.

Pero como todo niño, lo que más desea es escuchar sus halagos, el orgullo de su padre cuando lo ensalce por la mañana debido al valor de encarar y superar su miedo.

Así que aguanta.

Un nuevo relámpago atraviesa el firmamento y Bruce cuenta esperando el trueno. Alfred le ha dicho que entre más cerca o sobre ellos este la tormenta, el rayo y el trueno irán juntos, cuando se distancias es porque la lluvia pronto parara.

Apenas llega a contar hasta seis antes de que el estruendo llegue a sus tímpanos.

Bruce se encoje sobre si mismo y sus manos intentan bloquear cualquier sonido.

La lluvia se deja caer de golpe, es furiosa y tintinea cuando choca contra el ventanal del balcón.

Y en un arrebato de valor Bruce asoma la cabeza y mira las sombras que se agitan y crean figuras espeluznantes.

Pero nada más, se dice internamente el niño. No hay nada que temer, vuelve a asegurar en los confines de su pensamiento. Es solo un poco de agua que hace mucho ruido, afirma un poco más tranquilo.

La idea parece ir ganando terreno en su infantil cerebro, se acomoda mejor en la enorme cama y suelta un suspiro cuando logra soportar el relámpago y luego el trueno que le sigue sin ocultarse bajo las cobijas.

Ahora es un niño grande se dice y sonríe para sí mismo.

La felicidad no dura mucho.

Un sonido desagradable, como el de navajas sobre el cristal, lo hacen mirar una vez más en busca de monstruos.

Ahí no hay nadie, constata y se reafirma.

Sus manos se aprietan en puños temblorosos y sus pies cosquillean en anticipación, está a punto de salir corriendo.

Escucha pasos suaves que se deslizan por el balcón. Se endereza levemente para mirar. Un nuevo relámpago destella en el firmamento iluminando la estancia. Bruce se pone de pie de un salto.

―No hay nada a lo que temer ―dice el niño con la vista clavada en el gigantesco ventanal. Su piyama de seda color azul delinea su pequeño y delicado cuerpo que tiembla como gelatina a medio cuajar.

Con todo el valor que posee se acerca, debe comprobar primero que no es solo su imaginación, o terminara pareciendo frente a Thomas Wayne, una vez más, solo un niño miedoso.

Casi puede sentir cada musculo y tendón mientras se contraen y distienden, como sus huesos soportan el peso, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético y su respiración agitándose en consecuencia.

Arrastra las plantas de los pies sobre la suave alfombra, el ruido del roce y el toque amable contra su piel parecen en este momento ajugas apunto de clavársele.

Aprieta la mandíbula cuando llega a un par de centímetros del cristal y entonces…

El pequeño cuerpo de Bruce se estremece completo cuando sus ojitos azules captan una escalofriante silueta en la ventana. Con un terror jamás experimentado llevo sus manos a su rostro en busca de acallar el grito que se formó en su garganta.

La silueta de apoco va tomando forma y no es sino hasta que la sombra de la misma lo ha cubierto por completo que sale corriendo de la habitación mientras grita a todo pulmón.

Mas tarda en llegar a la habitación de sus padres, abrir la puerta sin tocar siquiera y subirse en la cama, que en sentir los protectores brazos de sus padres.

Martha le acaricia el cabello mientras lo acuna contra su regazo, Thomas se coloca a la defensiva, como si espera ver entrar al atacante. Pero ahí no hay nadie.

―Hay alguien en mi balcón ―exclama Bruce apretándose contra el pecho de su madre.

Martha mira a Thomas con muda suplica.

―Iré a ver ―dice él.

Bruce casi contiene la respiración y mantiene a raya la desesperación de tomarlo por la manga del piyama e impedirle salir. Hay algo en su interior que grita, que parece un animal acorralado y gruñe estertorosamente.

Su padre parece leer su mente, le sonríe con tanto amor que Bruce siente dos lagrimas escapar de sus ojos, solo para ser consolado por una caricia tan tierna y dulce que no puede menos que dejarse atraer a ella como un gatito mimado.

―Todo va a estar bien Bruce ―asegura él mirándolo a los ojos.

Martha se muerde los labios, asiente con la cabeza al tiempo en que acuna la cabeza de Bruce contra su pecho de forma protectora.

Thomas sale de la habitación, Bruce parece aguantar la respiración cuando la puerta se cierra de tras de él y solo hasta que regresa mucho, demasiado tiempo después jadea y se arroja a sus brazos. Igual que lo haría un náufrago a tierra firme. Aspira el aroma característico de su padre, además de percibir el leve aroma a antiséptico del hospital, mezclado con la colonia que tanto adora su madre.

―No hay de qué preocuparse Bruce, todo está bien ―dice elevándolo hasta estrecharlo contra su pecho fuerte, rodeándolo en el santuario de protección que solo él le puede dar. ―Pero quizás sea mejor que esta semana duermas aquí.

Bruce agradece la oferta y no espera una segunda indicación para lanzarse a tomar su lugar en medio de la cama. Martha lo arropa y deja un beso sobre su frente.

―Descansa mi hermoso príncipe ―murmura ella y aunque Bruce puede percibir sus manos delicadas peinando su cabello hasta que se duerme no puede quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que ella mira con ojos preocupados a su padre.

La función fue demasiado para él, en especial después del susto de la noche anterior. Por eso le ha suplicado a su padre salir de ahí.

Thomas lo miro comprensivo, asintió con la cabeza justo antes de tomar la mano de Martha y tirar de ella fuera de la sala.

―Lo lamento ―se disculpó Bruce mientras camina con la cabeza gacha.

―No pasa nada ―respondió Martha con una sonrisa comprensiva y apretando el agarre entre sus manos para darle seguridad y el valor de mirarlos directamente a los ojos.

Thomas mueve la cabeza de derecha a izquierda antes de pasar la mano por sus cabellos y atraer su atención.

―¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del miedo? ―cuestiona con voz viril que hace a Bruce soñar con el día en que él sea idéntico a su padre.

El niño sube y baja la cabeza en aceptación antes de recitar.

―A nada en la vida se le debe temer. Solo se le debe comprender.

―Así es, Bruce, tú…

La frase se corta de tajo. Su padre mira al frente y Bruce contempla en cámara lenta el cambio de emoción en el rostro de su padre. Frente a él brilla el metal de un arma y hasta parece que la ciudad completa guarda silencio.

Thomas se coloca delante de ellos, está hablando con calma mientras mantiene la vista fija en el rostro de su agresor, el sujeto frente a ellos no parece escuchar. Grita, el hombre grita y se sacude con exageración.

Martha ahoga su propio alarido e intenta controlar el temblor al tiempo en que empuja a Bruce a su espalda.

El primer disparo resuena como un cañón guerra en los infantiles oídos de Bruce. No puede ver, su madre lo mantiene escondido. Un segundo disparo y retrocede contra la mugrosa y negra pared del callejón.

Bruce abre la boca, porque su mente aturdida reconoce a ese sujeto como el monstruo de su venta. Lo ve correr lejos. Perderse entre las sombras que tanto le atemorizan a él. Luego sus ojos bajan y se quedan clavados en los dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo.

Hay un charco que crece bajo ellos.

―Todo va a estar bien Bruce ―asegura Thomas mirándolo a los ojos y sujetando la mano de su esposa con lo último de sus fuerzas. ―Todo va a estar bien hijo… ―y Thomas llora. No debido al dolor de la herida, ni siquiera por el fin anticipado de su amada. Llora por los monstruos sin alma que se abalanzaran sobre su hijo, tiene miedo, esta aterrado y suplica, ruega porque alguien lo proteja porque que él ya no puede. ―Todo va a estar bien…

Las sirenas se escucha, pero Bruce no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres y pensar en el monstruo que se los arrebato. En la sombra del búho. En si tiene algo que ver.

A nada en la vida se le debe temer. Solo se le debe comprender.

Si puede encontrar una razón, entonces… quizás…

Después de ese día no ha vuelto a dormir tranquilo, sueña con el día en que los búhos vuelvan a terminar con lo que empezaron esa noche tormentosa. A terminar con su familia.

Pero para cuando eso ocurra, él estará listo, porque ahora no está solo… ahora tiene de su lado a la noche.

Ahora es Batman.


End file.
